Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacture costs. Several common categories of semiconductor devices include semiconductor memory devices to store logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of the logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices, which perform a variety of functions.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded as the electronic industry continues to provide more functions and greater performance on a single device. Increased levels of integration may give rise to various manufacturing problems, for example a margin reduction of an exposure process defining fine patterns. Manufacture of semiconductor devices may become difficult due to these problems. In addition, high-speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Various research has been conducted for new techniques capable of realizing high functional integration, high-speed or both in semiconductor devices.
Various packaging techniques have been developed to meet the electronic industry's demand for higher functional capacity, thinner and smaller semiconductor devices, including similar goals for the electronic products that include these devices. In one package technique, various semiconductor devices (“chips”) may be vertically stacked to realize a high-dense chip stack structure. According to this technique, semiconductor chips having various functions may be integrated on a smaller area than in a general package having one semiconductor chip.